hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 Pokemon hurricane season
Storms Hurricane Ashley Hurricane Ashley formed on June 12 while located south of the Hoenn region. The system headed east and was named Tropical Storm Ashley the next day. Ashley steadily strengthened, and reached hurricane strength on June 14. On the 15th, Ashley reached Category 2 intensity and began to rapidly intensify and reached its peak intensity of 155-mph the next morning. It began to slowly weaken until it passed Four Island when it began to rapidly weaken. On June 19, Ashley degenerated into a tropical wave. Four days later, the remnants of Ashley regenerated into a tropical storm while located off the coast of Sinnoh. The storm remained stationary for 18 hours, before turning and making landfall in the Eterna Forest. Ashley became extratropical later that day as it was passing the Battle Frontier. Ashley was the strongest June hurricane recorded in two decades. Hurricane Brandon Tropical Depression Two formed on June 18, just south of Cianwood City. Three hours later, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Brandon. Brandon was forecast to cross Cianwood City as a moderate tropical storm with 50-mph winds. Four hours after being upgraded to a tropical storm, radar from Cianwood City indicated that Brandon was a stronger tropical storm with 60-mph. At this point, Brandon was forecast to cross Cianwood City as a 70-mph tropical storm. That night, Brandon became the second hurricane of the season just before moving over Cianwood City. Brandon briefly weakened to a tropical storm over the Whirl Islands. The weakening was only temporary, and Brandon was upgraded to a hurricane again shortly after. Brandon made landfall on Route 47 shortly before noon on June 19. Brandon rapidly weakened and dissipated twelve hours later. Tropical Storm Claire Claire formed from a previously non-tropical low pressure area on June 20, just south of the Orre region. Claire slowly moved north toward Pyrite Town and was forecast to reach the area as a minimal hurricane. Claire made landfall shortly before 6 AM on June 21 just below hurricane strength. Claire dissipated later that day. Hurricane Dexter Dexter formed on June 22 while located southwest of Fuschia City. The storm quickly strengthened and made landfall the next day with winds of 85-mph just west of Fuschia City. Hurricane Eliza Eliza was the first storm to form since Dexter over two months prior. Eliza began to explosively strengthen shortly after being designated a tropical storm. Only six hours after forming, Eliza was upgraded to a hurricane. Six hours after that, it was upgraded to a major hurricane. Eliza ended its rapid strengthening after reaching 125-mph. The next morning, Eliza was upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane with 150-mph. Two hours later, Eliza moved over Cinnabar Island. Interaction with the island weakened the storm to a Category 2 hurricane. After moving into the Vermilion Bay, Eliza re-strengthened into a 125-mph hurricane, which it maintained until making landfall near Vermilion City. Eliza dissipated over the northern Kanto region on September 3. Hurricane Fergus Fergus formed on September 1 in the Southern Seas far away from land. The system was heavily impacted by wind shear and dissipated that night. The remnant circulation continued on for over a week until it regenerated south of the Hoenn region on September 9. Fergus was in a favorable environment and rapidly intensified, becoming a Category 2 hurricane only 30 hours after reforming. Fergus strengthened even further to a 125-mph Category 3 hurricane as it passed Sootopolis City on September 11. Later that day, Fergus began to rapidly intensify again, and reached Category 5 intensity and made a shift in track and was now threatening Lilycove City. Fergus continued to strengthen on the 12th, and peaked at 185-mph. After reaching its peak intensity, Fergus began to weaken and was a Category 4 by early morning September 13. Fergus made landfall in Lilycove City later that day with 145-mph winds. Fergus was the strongest storm recorded to make landfall along the Hoenn mainland. Fergus emerged into the ocean as a Category 2 hurricane later that morning. Fergus briefly restrengthened into a Category 4, before weakening into a Category 2 and holding that intensity until it made landfall near Olivine City on September 17. Fergus was initially forecast to dissipate over the Johto region, but a fast forward motion made it apparent that Fergus was heading for the Unova Ocean, however, the storm dissipated before reaching the coastline. Tropical Storm Gina Gina was the last of three systems that formed within 24 hours in late August/early-September (following Eliza and Fergus). Gina was forecast to strike the western Hoenn region, but remained stationary offshore, and dissipated on September 3. Hurricane Hank Hank formed on September 10 while located just west of the Orange Islands. The system became disorganized shortly after being named and weakened to a tropical depression twelve hours later. Hank struggled for nearly a day until it became more organized and rapidly intensified into a hurricane on September 12. On September 13, Hank became a major hurricane as the eye moved near Mikan Island. Hank continued to strengthen and reached Category 4 intensity on September 14. Hank weakened to a Category 3 hurricane later that day, but restrengthened the next day as it moved into the Seafoam Islands. Hank weakened again to a Category 3 hurricane shortly before making landfall in Neon Town on September 16 as a 125-mph hurricane. Hank rapidly dissipated inland the next day. Hank was the third smallest tropical cyclone on record, with gale-force winds extending out only 75 miles. Ironically, it coexisted with Fergus and Marianne, which were the second and third largest tropical cyclones respectively. Tropical Storm Irma Irma formed on September 11 from a trough of low pressure located south of Azalea Town. Irma moved northeast slowly strengthening to its peak intensity of 60-mph, which it held until landfall in Cherrygrove City on September 12. Irma quickly weakened as it moved inland and was downgraded to a tropical depression only two hours after making landfall. Tropical Storm Jason Jason formed as a subtropical storm on the evening of September 12 while located south of Almia. Jason quickly gained tropical characteristics later that night. Jason made landfall in Almia during the early morning hours of September 13 and dissipated shortly afterward. Hurricane Kayla Kayla was one of three tropical storms that formed on September 13. On September 14, Kayla became a hurricane. The next day, Kayla rapidly intensified to a Category 4 hurricane. Kayla began to undergo an eyewall replacement cycle and weakened to a Category 3 hurricane. The hurricane restrengthened and reached its peak intensity. On September 19, Kayla made landfall about 80 miles east of Hiun City as a Category 3 hurricane. At 934 millibars, Kayla was the strongest hurricane recorded in the Unova region. Tropical Storm Lucius Lucius was one of three tropical storms that formed on September 13. Lucius formed just west of the Orange Islands and raced eastward, maintaining winds of 40-mph for two days before slightly strengthening on September 16. The strengthening was temporary and Lucius weakened to a tropical depression and then dissipated later that day. Hurricane Marianne Marianne was one of three tropical storms that formed on September 13. It was the farthest southwest any storm had ever formed since 1997. Marianne began to rapidly intensify six hours after being named a tropical storm. Shortly before 7 PM EDT, Marianne was upgraded to a hurricane. Within an hour, Marianne was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane with 105-mph winds. 60 minutes later, it was upgraded to a Category 3 hurricane. Only 10 minutes later, the Kanto Hurricane Hunters found winds of 145-mph, prompting the system to be upgraded to Category 4 intensity. Later that night, the storm was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane. On September 14, Marianne became the most intense hurricane ever recorded with a pressure of 879 millibars. Marianne is the fastest strengthening storm recorded, having dropped nearly 125 millibars in 24 hours. Marianne underwent an eyewall replacement cycle shortly after reaching peak intensity and began to expand in size. By September 17, Marianne was the third largest tropical cyclone in recorded history (behind Damien in 1996 and Fergus, which co-existed with Marianne). On September 20, a strongly worded bulletin was issued by the Pokemon Hurricane Center cautioning that Marianne could cause a surge of "epic proportions" due to the size and intensity of the system. During the early morning of September 22, the system began to impact the Sevii Islands. The storm was reported to be the worst storm in nearly a century on many islands. The storm continued on, reaching the Orange Islands the next day. A storm surge report of 42 feet was reported on Lesser Orange Island. Unexpectedly, Marianne weakened throughout the 24th, and made landfall in Gringey City with winds of 110-mph. With a landfall pressure of 945 millibars, it was the strongest hurricane recorded in southeast Kanto. The system rapidly weakened and dissipated less than 24 hours later. Tropical Storm Nasser On September 18, an area of disturbed weather located off the southern coast of Hoenn developed into a tropical depression. Two hours after being designated, the depression unexpectedly strengthened into a tropical storm. Nasser made landfall that afternoon just west of Slateport City. Shortly after landfall, it made an unexpected turn toward the northeast and struck Mauville City that night. Nasser dissipated the next morning over the Route 111 desert. Hurricane Orla On September 19, a miscommunication between several weather and news agencies led to a tropical wave off the Sinnoh coast being named Tropical Storm Orla. The Pokemon Weather Center was quick to issue a statement defusing the reports. However, the tropical wave continued to organize and became a tropical depression on the night of September 22. The system remained nearly stationary, however the slight movement brought it over an Automated Weater Center that indicated that the depression had become Tropical Storm Orla. The storm began to rapidly intensify and became a hurricane the next morning, and reached Category 2 intensity before making landfall in Oblivia that evening. The system rapidly weakened and dissipated early the next morning. Tropical Depression Sixteen On September 26, a portion of the remnant circulation of Orla interacted with a non-tropical low and spawned Tropical Depression Sixteen. The system quickly lost organization and dissipated twelve hours later. Hurricane Patrick On September 29, a previously non-tropical low became Tropical Depression Seventeen. The storm quickly intensified into a Tropical Storm, and slowly strengthened. On October 1, Patrick rapidly intensified to a Category Three hurricane. The storm made landfall shortly after 11 PM EDT on October 1 with 125-mph winds. The system dissipated the next day over Johto. Of the 10 major hurricanes of 2010, Patrick is the only one that did not strengthen to a Category 4 or 5, and is the only one to have an ACE below 10. Hurricane Rachel After three days of no tropical activity, Tropical Storm Rachel formed in the Southern Sea just west of the southern Sevii Islands. Rachel is the first tropical cyclone in fifteen years to form near the Sevii Islands in the month of October. On October 7, a pinhole eye appeared and Rachel was upgraded to a Category Two hurricane. Two hours later, it was upgraded to a Category Three with 125-mph winds. On October 8, Rachel became the third Category 5 of the season. The storm passed over the Southern Sevii Islands as a Category 4-5 hurricane. On October 9, the hurricane began to rapidly weaken. On October 11, Rachel weakened to a tropical storm. Later that night, Rachel degenerated into an area of low pressure. Hurricane Sylvester On October 8, a tropical depression formed south of Hoenn. The depression quickly strengthened, and became Tropical Storm Sylvester. Sylvester continued to strengthen at a quick pace, reaching hurricane strength on October 9. On October 10, Sylvester moved over Dewford Island and reached Category 2 intensity that night. On October 11, Sylvester rapidly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. The storm weakened back to a 115 mph hurricane before striking west of Slateport City on October 12. Sylvester dissipated on October 13. Hurricane Tiffany As Sylvester was making landfall in southeastern Hoenn, Tiffany formed off the western side of Hoenn. On October 13, Tiffany began to undergo rapid intensification. Unlike with previous storms, the accelerated intensifcation rate was forecast. On October 14, Tiffany reached Category 4 intensity and began to level off in intensity. The hurricane brought tropical storm force winds to northwestern Hoenn as it came within 50 miles of the coast. Late on October 15, Tiffany reached Category 5 intensity, becoming the 4th of the season. Tiffany maintained this intensity briefly before weakening to a Category 4 again. On October 19, Tiffany moved over the Orange Islands as a Category 4 hurricane. The next day, it made landfall in Almia as a Category 2 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2010 till:01/11/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2010 till:25/06/2010 color:C4 text:"Ashley" from:18/06/2010 till:19/06/2010 color:C1 text:"Brandon" from:20/06/2010 till:21/06/2010 color:TS text:"Claire" from:22/06/2010 till:23/06/2010 color:C1 text:"Dexter" from:31/08/2010 till:03/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Eliza" from:01/09/2010 till:18/09/2010 color:C5 text:"Fergus" from:01/09/2010 till:03/09/2010 color:TS text:"Gina" from:10/09/2010 till:17/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Hank" from:26/09/2010 till:26/09/2010 color:TD text:"Sixteen" from:29/09/2010 till:02/10/2010 color:C3 text:"Patrick" barset:break from:11/09/2010 till:12/09/2010 color:TS text:"Irma" from:12/09/2010 till:13/09/2010 color:TS text:"Jason" from:13/09/2010 till:20/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Kayla" from:13/09/2010 till:16/09/2010 color:TS text:"Lucius" from:13/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C5 text:"Marianne" barset:break from:18/09/2010 till:19/09/2010 color:TS text:"Nasser" from:22/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C2 text:"Orla" from:06/10/2010 till:11/10/2010 color:C5 text:"Rachel" from:08/10/2010 till:13/10/2010 color:C4 text:"Sylvester" from:12/10/2010 till:21/10/2010 color:C5 text:"Tiffany" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating The table on the right shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time (such as Fergus), as well as particularly strong hurricanes (such as Marianne), have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE, and as a result, Jason's ACE only represents time spent as a tropical cyclone. The 2010 season had the largest one month ACE jump on record. On August 31, the ACE stood at 25.4, but due to a parade of storms in September, including powerful hurricanes such as Eliza, Fergus, Hank, Kayla and Marianne; the ACE stood at 211.9 by September 30. Season Effects Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in 2010. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2016 season. Names not assigned are marked in . Retirement In December 2010, the names Ashley, Fergus, Hank, Kayla, Marianne, Sylvester and Tiffany were retired. They were replaced with Austin, Farris, Horace, Kaitlyn, Madeline, Samuel and Tamara for the 2012 season.